Michael Myers
Michael Myers is the central character and the main antagonist of the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a six-year-old child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for murdering his older sister, Judith Myers. After nearly 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and, for 23 years, hunts down the rest of his family to kill them. Although the 4-6 Timeline and the H20 Timeline both follow the events of Halloween I and II, the Final Timeline only follows the events of 1978's Halloween and 2018's Halloween, and the killings occur at completely different dates. The 2007 remake reboots the series continuity altogether, starting the timeline afresh. For the corresponding incarnation of Michael, see the "2007 Remake Timeline" above. Biography :The following information is canonical to both the 4 - 6 and H20 timelines. Childhood Michael Myers was born on October 19, 1957.Halloween: Resurrection He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois.Halloween II (1981)''By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a "voice" in his head that would tell him to do things. The voices "tell me to say I hate people", says Michael. His dreams were filled with images of actual events that took place several centuries ago at the dawn of the Celtic age. He dreamed of a disfigured fifteen-year-old boy named Enda who, after being rejected by his true love Deirdre, brutally murdered her during the feast of Samhain, on what would later be called Halloween night. These visions would have a greater impact on Michael later on in his life. ''Halloween (novelization) On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a kitchen knife, walked up the steps and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to arrested him.:Halloween (1978)|Halloween Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. Coming Home On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out of the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on corpse with Judith's gravestone]] Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was immediately recognized by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a wire hanger and his own knife. As Michael rose to resume his attack on Laurie, only to get his mask yanked off and giving her a chance to see his face, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. Later That Night The injured Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Bennett Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hospital, including a security guard, two paramedics, doctor, and four nurses (Virginia Alves, Jill Franco, Karen Bailey, and Janet Marshall). Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfed Michael in flames. 4 - 6 timeline :For more information, see Michael Myers (4 - 6 timeline). Hunt for Jamie Michael suffered severe burns and was left in a coma. He was sent to Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium until October 30th, 1988, when he was arranged to transfer back to Smith's Grove. However, upon hearing that his sister Laurie Strode had died and her daughter Jamie Lloyd — his niece — lived in Haddonfield, he woke up from his coma and murdered those with him in the ambulance. After the vehicle crashed off a bridge, Michael escaped and began his journey back to Haddonfield. He stopped at Penney's gas station and murdered the employees, stealing new overalls from one of the mechanics. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who had heard of Myers' escape and was tracking him once more, encountered him at the diner and begged him to leave the people of Haddonfield alone. Michael responded by driving off in a stolen truck, burning the station to the ground in the process and leaving Loomis stranded.Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers In Haddonfield, Jamie was suffering regular nightmares about her uncle. When taken shopping for Halloween costumes by her adoptive sister, Rachel Carruthers, she briefly saw him as he was stealing a new mask from the discount store. When Loomis finally arrived in town, he contacted new sheriff Ben Meeker with the news of Michael's return. The pair of them went out searching for Jamie, who was trick-or-treating with Rachel. Meanwhile, Michael had begun his attack on Haddonfield, destroying the town's power supply and single-handedly wiping out the entire police force but Meeker and Deputy Logan. When word got around that Myers was back, a group of vengeful townsfolk began patrolling the streets with shotguns. Meeker and Loomis finally caught up with Jamie and Rachel, and they all took refuge in Meeker's house. However, when Michael found a way in and began killing their protectors, the two girls escaped via the roof, and were eventually rescued by the people hunting Myers. Jamie and Rachel were driven out of town to safety as the State police arrived to deal with Michael Myers. However, Michael had secretly hitched a ride under their truck, and Rachel was forced to take the wheel when he killed their driver. She drove erratically as Michael clawed at her from the roof, eventually throwing him off the roof and hitting him straight on. Jamie went over to check her uncle's body, and as he rose once again, Meeker and a team of armed police showed up and shot him relentlessly until he fell down a nearby mine shaft. The police threw a stick of dynamite into the mine to finish him off, but Michael crawled out just in time and was swept away by a river. When he finally escaped the current, he fell back into his coma and was discovered by a hermit who nursed him back to health.Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers One Year Later A year later, Michael awoke from his coma, killed the hermit, and continued searching for his niece. Jamie was now living at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic after stabbing her step-mother on Halloween, 1988. Michael's evil had somehow affected her and she now shared some kind of psychic bond with her uncle, knowing where and when he would strike next. Michael returned to Haddonfield, and began stalking Rachel, sneaking into her house and stabbing her with a pair of scissors. When Rachel's friends Tina Williams and Samantha showed up looking for her, Michael followed them to a party at Tower Farm. Jamie, however, sensed that Tina was in danger and escaped the clinic to look for her friend. At the party, Michael murdered Samantha and her boyfriend in the barn while they were having sex. Just as Tina found the bodies of her friends and the police officers sent to protect, Jamie showed up at the farm and Michael chased them through the fields in his car. Tina sacrificed herself to save Jamie shortly before Loomis and the Haddonfield police arrived. Loomis told Michael, who was lurking in the woods, to meet him at the Myers house. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker arranged a sting operation to trap Michael at his childhood home, using Jamie as bait. Michael, however, was not falling for the trick, and murdered the staff at the Children's Clinic to distract the police. Ignoring Loomis' attempts to reason with him, Michael killed the remaining police officers and began chasing Jamie through the derelict Myers house. She eventually ran upstairs to the attic, where she discovered a child's coffin laid out ready for her. With nowhere left to run, Jamie climbed into the coffin, and, as Michael raised his knife, asked h er uncle to show her his face. In a bizarre moment of humanity, Michael removed his mask and began crying, but when Jamie tried to wipe his tears, he recoiled in a rage. He followed Jamie downstairs, where Loomis shot him with tranquilizers before finally beating him unconscious with a plank of wood. Michael was taken into custody at the Haddonfield Police Station, and Meeker made preparation for him to be transferred to a maximum security facility. However, a mysterious person in black enters the building and machine gunned every officer in the building before disappearing with both Michael and Jamie. New Blood The residents of Haddonfield believed that Jamie and Michael died in the explosion at the police station in 1989. In fact, the mysterious Man In Black had taken them and had hid them away in an unknown building, and now had impregnated Jamie. On October 30th, 1995, Jamie gave birth to a boy and escaped the sanitarium with the help of a sympathetic midwife. After calling a radio station to alert Dr. Loomis that Michael was after her, Jamie hid her baby at a bus station and fled back to Haddonfield. When Michael forced her off the road, Jamie took refuge in a barn, where Michael found and impaled her on a corn thresher. As the bleeding Jamie told him he could not have her baby, Michael switched on the machinery and watched as his niece was gutted. He then returned to Jamie's vehicle in search of the infant, to find that he was not there. Meanwhile, a new family had recently moved into the Myers house, relatives of the couple who adopted Laurie Strode. The youngest, Danny Strode, was hearing voices telling him to kill, much like Michael had as a child. Across the street, Tommy Doyle lived in a boarding house owned by Mrs. Blankenship and was obsessed with Michael Myers. After hearing Jamie's cry for help over the radio, Tommy tracked the call to the bus station and discovered her baby, who he named Stephen. He then runs into Dr. Loomis at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital and warns the Strode family that they were in danger. True to Loomis' warnings, Michael returned to his house and murdered the Strodes in search of Jamie's baby, leaving only Danny and his mother Kara alive. Kara and Danny were taken in by Tommy, who explained to them his theories that Michael Myers was cursed by a runic symbol called "Thorn" by a cult of people who had worshipped it. The Man In Black is later revealed to be Dr. Terence Wynn, Dr. Loomis' long-time friend and former colleague. He and his group of people who appear to be the "Cult of Thorn" arrived at the boarding house to retrieve Stephen, as well as Danny and Kara in the process, leaving Tommy and Loomis drugged. When they awoke, Tommy and Loomis tracked the cult down to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. As Loomis confronted Wynn about his role in all of this, Wynn congratulated Loomis on being the first to recognize the unique power of Michael's evil. Wynn wanted to exploit this power and invited Loomis to join him. Meanwhile, Tommy snuck into the maximum security ward to rescue Kara and the children. They encountered Michael Myers wandering the halls of the asylum, and witnessed him butchering several members Dr. Wynn's staff and Dr. Wynn himself while working on a genetic engineering experiment possibly involving Danny. Michael then continued his search for Jamie's baby, only to be pumped full of drugs and beaten unconscious with a pipe by Tommy. As Tommy, Kara, and the children prepared to leave Smith's Grove for safety, Dr. Loomis decided to stay to attend to some "business". Back inside the building, Michael's mask is seen on the floor and Dr. Loomis is heard screaming in the background, leaving the fate of both characters unknown. H20 timeline :For more information, see Michael Myers (H20 timeline). Family reunion Michael Myers' body was never found, although many simply assumed him dead. Dr. Loomis continued to track Myers' possible movements until he passed away in the mid-nineties, while Laurie Strode faked her death in a car accident in case her brother ever came after her again. Michael was in fact still alive, and decided that Halloween, 1998 would be the night for a family reunion with Laurie because it would also be the 17th birthday of Laurie's son, John Tate. On October 30th, he broke into the Langdon home of Marion Whittington (née Chambers) to uncover more information on his believed-dead sister. Marion came home to discover the break-in, and was aided by her neighbors Jimmy Howell and Tony Allegre. Michael murdered the teenagers, and Marion herself, before escaping with files regarding Laurie Strode. Police speculated that Michael Myers may have been responsible for the killings and made a call to Haddonfield to be on the alert.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Michael tracked Laurie—now known as Keri Tate—to Hillcrest Academy, a boarding school in Summer Glen, California where she worked as headmistress. Her son and Michael's nephew, John Tate, was also a student at the school. As Keri struggled with the twenty-year-old memories of her brother, and John grew increasingly impatient with her paranoia and over-protectiveness, Michael snuck into the school grounds and stalked his family on Halloween. Keri allowed John to go on a school trip to Yosemite, but unbeknownst to her, he and his friends had planned a Halloween party in the empty school. Michael murdered John's friends Charlie and Sarah before attacking John and his girlfriend, Molly . The two teenagers managed to fend him off long enough for Laurie and her boyfriend Will Brennan to come to the rescue. Michael murdered Will, and upon getting John and Molly to safety, Keri decided to stop running and face her brother. She re-entered the school and confronted him head-on, stabbing him multiple times and pushing him off a balcony. Myers lay unconscious, but Laurie was prevented from finishing him off by Ronald Jones, the school security guard, who dragged her from her brother's body. As the police arrived at Hillcrest, Michael awoke and attacked the paramedic who was about to move his body. He crushed the man's larynx, rendering him mute and unconscious, and switched clothes with him. Meanwhile, outside, Keri was unconvinced that her brother was dead, and proceeded to steal what she thought was his body and drive off with it in the coroner's van. As the confused paramedic regained consciousness in the back of the van, Keri deliberately crashed the vehicle, sending them both crashing down a hill and trapping the man underneath the van. She prepared to finish Michael Myers off once and for all, and after pausing momentarily when the masked man showed a glimpse of humanity, mercilessly chopped his head off with an axe. As all of this went on, the real Michael slipped off into the woods. Unfinished business After killing an innocent man, the guilt-stricken Keri Tate had been arrested and sent to Grace Andersen Sanitarium where she returned to be called Laurie. She was believed to be in a catatonic state by the nurses, but was secretly preparing for her brother's inevitable return. Michael finally appeared on Halloween 2001, killing two security guards to get to his sister. Laurie lured him onto the roof of the institution, where he became caught in the trap she had laid for him. Michael dangled over the edge of the roof and Laurie mockingly told him she was no longer afraid of him. As she prepared to cut his rope, Michael feigned confusion, grabbing at his mask much like the paramedic she had killed. Unable to risk taking another innocent life, Laurie hesitated and attempted to remove Michael's mask to be sure. Michael took advantage of this indecision, grabbing his sister and stabbing her in the back. Laurie defied her brother one last time, kissing his mask before falling off the roof to her death. Michael framed an inmate at the sanitarium, Harold Trumble, for the murders by giving him his bloodstained knife. Michael eventually returned to Haddonfield and lived in the sewers under 45 Lampkin Lane. In 2002, however, his childhood home was invaded by an entrepreneur named Freddie Harris, who planned to host an internet reality show in the legendary Myers house. The show, entitled Dangertainment, involved a group of college students from Haddonfield University spending Halloween night, 2002, locked inside the house to look for answers as to what drove Michael Myers to kill. Unbeknownst to the participants, Harris rigged the house with false evidence that Michael had been physically and psychologically abused as a child. He also dressed up in Myers' iconic mask and overalls to give the impression that the bogeyman had returned. However, during the show's live broadcast, the real Michael Myers began murdering the youths on camera, leaving only Freddie and Sara Moyer alive. As Michael was about to kill Sara, Freddie, wounded, arrives and electrifies Michael, and the house went up in flames with Michael inside. Michael's charred body was recovered and taken to the morgue, where he regained consciousness. Over the course of the films, Michael killed a (confirmed) total of 81 people. If one counts his debatable killings, then he has claimed 85 lives. If his animal victims count, then he also has 85 confirmed victims. Overall Michael killed 89 people Alternate versions Retcons and reboots in the series have resulted in there in being three Halloween timelines, each with their own version of Michael Myers. These differing versions have conflicting biographies, especially in the original series. Remake timeline: applies to the ''Halloween'' remake. An adaptation of the events in Halloween and Halloween II, this timeline has no direct connection to the previous ones. Appearances Powers and Abilities Michael possesses superhuman strength, stealth, endurance, and durability of an unknown limit. He has been known to be able to lift a large tombstone out of the ground and carry it for long distances by hand, penetrate an adult human skull with his thumb easily, lift and hold aloft an adult human male with one arm effortlessly, impale an adult human male through a solid wooden door with a blunt object, and rip apart a human male limb by limb with his bare hands among other feats. He can sneak up on his victims without attracting attention or making noise. He can survive injuries that would result in death for a normal human , such as being shot and or stabbed multiple times in internal organs (brain and heart included), along with any other form of impalement, high voltage electrocution, or severe scalds over his body. He might have a healing factor that would enable him to regenerate tissue and even vital organs, such as his skin and eyes. It seems possible that fire or decapitation could kill him. Since the H20 timeline ignores the Curse of Thorn and the Cult, his ability to withstand injuries is never really explained. His superhuman abilities could be granted to him by the magical nature of the Curse of Thorn as the cult members assert that evil never dies, but this remains unconfirmed. However, it is supported by Samuel Loomis when he states that Hell would not accept Michael meaning that Michael can't die, be killed or enter the afterlife in any way. List of confirmed human victims of Michael Myers ''Halloween #Judith Myers: Knifed 9 times #Christopher Hastings: Chest knifed #Annie Brackett: Throat slit and strangled #Robert Simms: Impaled with knife #Lynda Van der Klok: Strangled with phone cord Halloween II #Alice Martin: Knifed #Alan Gateway's Son: Killed by unknown causes (mentioned in 4th film) #Bernard Garrett: Hammer claw in head #Vincent Scarlotti: Strangled with cord #Karen Bailey: Drowned/scalded in hot water #Frederick Mixter: Eye stabbed in syringe #Janet Marshall: Air bubble injected in eye #Virginia Alves: Blood drained by I.V. #Jimmy - Head trauma from slipping on floor #Jill Franco: Stabbed with a scalpel #Terrence Gummell: Throat slit with scalpel Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers #Attendant J. Black: Head grabbed/impaled #Attendant L. Evans: Killed by unknown causes #Unnamed Paramedic #1: Killed by unknown causes #Unnamed Paramedic #2: Killed by unknown causes #Unnamed Mechanic: Impaled through ribcage with rod #Shelly Matthews: Killed by unknown causes off-screen #Bucky: Thrown on transformer #Deputy Pierce: Dismembered off-screen #Unnamed Police Officer #1: Killed off-screen #Unnamed Police Officer #2: Killed off-screen #Deputy Logan: Killed by unknown causes off-screen #Kelly Meeker: Impaled with shotgun #Brady: Neck snapped and impaled #Orrin Gateway: Knifed #Alan Gateway: Knifed #Unger: Thrown off truck #Earl Ford: Neck ripped open Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers #Unnamed Hermit: Knifed in back #Rachel Carruthers: Stabbed with scissors #Mike: Head impaled with garden claw #Spitz: Impaled with pitchfork #Samantha Thomas: Sliced with scythe #Nick Ross: Killed with pitchfork off-screen #Tom Farrah: Killed with pitchfork off-screen #Tina Williams: Stabbed #Eddy Grey: Bashed repeatedly against car hood #Charlie Bloch: Hung from noose #Max Hart: Killed off-screen #Patsey West: Killed off-screen Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers #Nurse Mary: Impaled through head on spike #Motorist: Neck twisted/snapped #Jamie Lloyd: Impaled on corn thresher #Debra Strode: Hacked with axe #John Strode: Stabbed to fuse box/electrocuted #Barry Simms: Stabbed #Tim Strode: Throat slit #Beth: Knifed repeatedly in the back #Unnamed Sanitarium Patient: Knifed #Dr. Bonham: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #1: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #2: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #3: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #4: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #5: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #6: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #7: Killed with surgical machete #Dr. Terence Wynn: Killed with surgical machete #Unnamed Cult Doctor #8: Face/skull crushed against metal bars Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later #James Howell: Ice skate stabbed in face #Tony Allegre: Knifed in back #Marion Whittington: Throat slit #Charles Deveraux: Throat slit with corkscrew #Sarah Wainthrope: Leg stabbed, crushed/broken by elevator, and knifed repeatedly #Will Brennan: Stabbed/impaled through back with knife #Unnamed Paramedic: Throat crushed, made to pose as Michael Myers, and decapitated with axe by Laurie Strode. Halloween: Resurrection # Franklin Munroe: Dismembered off-screen # Willie Haines: Throat slit # Laurie Strode: Knifed, battled/thrown off roof # Charley Albans: Neck stabbed with tripod leg # Bill Woodlake: Head stabbed # Donna Chang: Impaled on metal spike # Jennifer Danzig: Decapitated with knife # Jim Morgan: Head crushed # Rudy Grimes: Impaled with 3 knifes # Nora Winston: Killed off-screen and hung on a cable Animal victims Halloween #Olivia: Slammed against wall and eaten #Lester: Strangled Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers #Sundae: Killed by unknown causes Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers #Max: Killed by unknown causes Debatable murders Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers #Dawn #Mrs. Blankenship #The Entire Thorn Cult #Dr. Samuel Loomis Halloween: Resurrection #An Unnamed Nurse Deaths Michael's future in each timeline is not revealed. #[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween]]: Michael is shot six times and falls off of the second story balcony of a house. He gets up and walks away. #''Halloween II'': Michael is shot another six times in the chest but again gets up. Later he is shot twice in the eye sockets, blinding him. Oxygen and ether tanks in the operating room within Haddonfield Memorial Hospital are opened by Dr. Loomis and Laurie, and Loomis later uses a lighter to ignite these gases, causing a gigantic explosion. Michael walks out of the room, on fire, but collapses on the floor in front of Laurie, and continues to burn. Viewers are left to assume that Michael and Loomis have burned to death. #''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers: Michael is shot many times by rifles and shotguns and then falls into a mine shaft. Police then seal his fate by throwing a pack of dynamite into the shaft after him. #Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers: Michael is not depicted as dying in this film, crawling down the shaft and swimming into a river where he arrives on shore at a hermit's shack. Michael immediately falls into a coma and is nursed back to health. In this film, Loomis states that "Michael Myers is so evil hell won't accept him" #Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers: Michael is injected with a tranquilizer and beaten senseless with a metal pipe. His mask ends up on the floor, and a scream at the ends implies that Michael was nowhere to be found and that Loomis found the mask. The future of both characters is not revealed, though it is implied by Dr. Loomis in ''The Revenge of Michael Myers that he will eventually die from the evil inside him. #''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later: Michael gets crushed between a tree and an ambulance and then decapitated with an axe by Laurie Strode. It is retconned in the next film that Michael dressed a paramedic in his clothes, and left the grounds of Hillcrest Academy. #Halloween: Resurrection: Michael is electrocuted and lit on fire, but we see him survive. Future events remain unrevealed. An alternate ending features him awakening after being mocked by Freddie and attempts to choke him, however gets axed to the face by Sarah, instantly killing him. #[[Halloween (2007)|''Halloween]]: Michael is shot a few times, knifed in the chest, falls off of a second story balcony, and then is shot in the face. Is revealed to have survived in the sequel. #''Halloween II'': Michael is presumed dead after being stabbed multiple times with a butcher knife in the chest and face. In the director's cut, Michael was gunned down by the police, and is still presumed dead. Trivia To Be Added In other media *Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "That Hurts Me", alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface on the Big Brother show. Michael pulled pins out of Pinhead's head, and as a result was one of the two house guests (the other being Ghostface) to be evicted. He also played charades with Jason and Leatherface. As he was unable to talk when he and Ghostface pleaded their cases (Michael stabbing Freddy), Michael was evicted. Afterwards, he removed his mask to reveal himself as comedic actor Mike Myers, and begins violently stabbing host Julie Chen. *Michael appeared as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. His appearance is slightly changed, and his name is changed to Michael Criers. Apparently he can talk. He and Jason (renamed Mason) were the third and fourth to be defeated; they shared the same weakness, where Stan pulled on their masks. After Teddy sprayed them with ketchup, Stan kicked them out through the door, where they were eaten by a ferocious undead dog named Sammyboy. *Michael appeared on the April 25, 2008 episode of Ghost Whisperer titled "Horror Show". Here, a spirit communicates with Jennifer Love Hewitt's character by placing her in scenes from the deceased's favorite horror movies, and one of the scenes involved Michael Myers. *The Cold Case episode "Bad Night" has the main characters reopening a 1978 murder case after new evidence indicates the victim was not killed by a mentally disturbed man who, after seeing Halloween in theatres, went on a killing spree dressed as Michael. *Michael was one of several horror icons to be included in the 2009 version of Universal Studios Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights event, as a part of a maze entitled Halloween: The Life and Crimes of Michael Myers. *Myers appears in the video game Call of Duty: Ghosts in the Onslaught map pack. He is playable in the "Fog" map, running around with an axe in order to kill other players. *Myers appears in the video game Dead by Daylight alongside Laurie Strode as part of the game's Halloween DLC event. He is playable as one of ten killers and uses a newly introduced stalking mechanic as his unique ability. *It should be noted that if The Blackest Eyes is canon then Michael did indeed die in the 4-6 Timeline. References External links * * Michael Myers at IMDb * Halloween Movies * Halloween Comics Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Halloween Resurrection characters Category:Comic characters Category:Villains Category:Myers Family Category:Killers Category:1950's births Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Unknown fate Category:Halloween (1978) Category:Sons